Отпадение, или Точка перехода
by CaravanKa
Summary: Старскрим переходит к автоботам за Скайфайром... Знакомый зачин. Послушаем, что скажет об этом сценарии Уилджек. Перевод. Предупреждения: намёки на слэш, большая политика и люди как люди.


Название: «Отпадение, или Точка перехода» («Отступничество» в варианте перевода Kay Halli, см. на этом же сайте).  
Оригинальное название: "Defection"  
Автор: **FanfictionWriter83729** aka **Writer29**  
Перевод: Caravanka aka Skeinweaver (разрешение получено)  
Вселенная: G1  
Жанр: драма, ангст  
Персонажи: Уилджек, Спаркплаг Уитвики  
Из авторского примечания: _Старскрим перешёл к автоботам из-за Скайфайра. Уилджек вспоминает, что за этим последовало, и один разговор со Спаркплагом... Монолог._  
Примечание переводчика: Замечания по переводу приветствуются.  
Дисклеймер: трансформеры принадлежат Хасбро и Такара.

_____________

«Отпадение, или Точка перехода»

Ты помнишь те дни? Когда солнце нас грело, звёзды светили нам, а полуденное небо всегда было ярко-синим, будто крылья бабочки. И жили мы тогда если не счастливо, то хорошо. Невзирая на десептиконскую атаку-другую. И хотя в мире не хватало здравого смысла, в нём хотя бы хватало похвального стремления к разумности.  
А потом к нам пришёл Скайфайр, и Старскрим последовал за ним.

Описать, что за этим последовало, словами «ужас что такое» — всё равно что назвать ураган прохладным ветерком. Я привык думать, что Мегатрон рад был избавиться от вечно норовящего ударить в спину зама, который наконец оказался среди «законных мишеней». Но потом я понял всё коварство вождя десептиконов. Он дал Старскриму уйти, зная, как подействует на нас присутствие бывшего десептикона.  
Автоботам на Земле повезло во многом потому, что у нас были очень хорошие отношения с людьми. Не будь вашего гостеприимства и участия, у нас не было бы ни своей территории, ни топлива, ни припасов — волей-неволей, нам пришлось бы грабить и красть, как десептиконам. И мне хочется верить, что нам удавалось сдружиться не потому, что нам было голодно, а вам боязно. Мне бы хотелось думать, что мы искренне симпатизировали друг другу.

Мы не могли отправить Старскрима обратно. Он был слишком ценен своей воинской выучкой, а сведения, которыми он обладал, были бесценны. И хотя он не был верен ни одной стороне, он держался Скайфайра. Для нас, этого должно было быть достаточно.  
Старскрим перешёл к нам.

И как взъярились люди. Даже годы спустя, я всё ещё помню пронзительные голоса телеведущих, обвинения, страх — который был слишком хорошо понятен.

- На чьей они стороне?  
- Они что, шутят? Погрозили пальцем, а потом — раз! — и убийца стал своим?  
- Это заговор! Они все заодно!  
- Я полагаю, это ясно показывает, что все кибертронцы — кибертронцы. Мы для них просто презренные ничего не стоящие белковые.

Как вы все разозлились. Кто-то взывал к справедливости, а кто-то требовал крови, а кто-то настаивал, что одно другому не мешает. Не мешает, когда речь об одном из самых высокопоставленных лиц армии десептиконов за всю историю гражданской войны Кибертрона, когда речь об «учёном», которому доставляли огромную радость опыты над хомо сапиенс.

- Дурдом, - сказал Сайдсвайп, глядя выпуск новостей. - Люди серьёзно такие дураки?  
- Каким образом они способны столь быстро забыть все те случаи, когда мы вставали на их защиту — всё то, чем мы жертвовали ради них? - понуро произнёс Персептор.

Знаю, я слишком многого требую от вас, вам было не до того тогда, и это было вам неочевидно, но Персептор сказал так не со зла. Ему просто было обидно, как было обидно всем нам.

И Карли сердито ответила ему, с выражением того, кого предали:  
- Точно так же, как автоботы смогли забыть всех тех людей, которых убил Старскрим.

Потом нас встревожит это, то, что мы не вспомнили сразу об одной из смертей... об одном из _убийств_... об одном из дядьёв Карли. Он оттолкнул её в сторону, когда за ней спикировал Старскрим. Истребитель унёс его высоко в атмосферу, где воздух был слишком разрежён, а затем сбросил в океан.  
Тело так и не нашли.

Позже, Старскрим услышит наш разговор с Оптимусом и ехидно ввернёт:  
- Всех раздавленных козявок не упомнишь.

Истребитель не думал раскаиваться, не думал он и о правом деле. По его мнению, каяться ему было не в чем. А здесь он только из-за Скайфайра. Даже теперь сикер остаётся таким, каким и был: по-прежнему холоден, тщеславен и эгоистичен. А Скайфайр, бедняга добряк Скайфайр, не замечал этого тогда, не замечает и теперь.  
Но мы не могли прогнать Старскрима. На радость или на горе, он стал автоботом. И мы не вправе были выдавать ни его, ни Скайфайра десептиконам.

Покидая Арк, на прощанье Карли загнала гайковёрт в левый оптик Старскрима, до осколков и горелой проводки. Нужно отдать должное её ловкости: Рэтчету пришлось провозиться целую вечность с тонким ремонтом, и к тому времени все остальные люди оставили нас.

Нам тоже было непросто. Нерушимая вера в Оптимуса Прайма и наших командиров перенесла серьёзный удар, так и не восстановившись полностью. И на Кибертроне, и на Земле были те, кто требовал заключить Старскрима под стражу и судить за военные преступления. Однако вместо суда были обсуждения условий.

Как солдат, я понимаю трудное решение, принятое вышестоящими. У них было столько же причин, как у любого из нас, чтобы тихо загасить истребителя. Но он был слишком ценен своей воинской выучкой, а сведения, которыми он обладал, были бесценны, и он это знал.

Как житель Кибертрона, я очень хорошо понимаю, каково тогда пришлось вам, людям, очень хорошо понимаю это ощущение, что вас предали, ощущение, которое аукается даже теперь. Эти чувства совершенно совпадают с вашими; мы просто лучше их прячем. Ведь Оптимус Прайм — наш командир, и пусть порой он принимает тяжёлые решения, наш долг поддержать его, иначе не увидим конца этой войне.

Ты и твой сын ушли среди самых последних. Я должен поблагодарить тебя, за то, что ты оставался так долго.  
Ты помнишь те дни, ведущие к неизбежному? Как ты стал убирать свои вещи немного тщательнее, как ты спохватывался и складывал свои инструменты, а не оставлял их на верстаке наготове, до завтра.  
Как ты негромко отправлял сына с Бамблби, и оба они понимали, что совместные поездки скоро прекратятся.  
В тот раз мы сидели над какой-то задумкой. Что это было, как работало — было неважно, главное — оно должно было нас отвлечь. И не справлялось с этой функцией.  
Мы помолчали, а потом ты сказал:  
- Они забирают у меня сына.  
Я поднял надлинзовый щиток от удивления:  
- Кто?  
- Государство. Власти. Службы соцзащиты. Какая разница.  
- Это из-за..?  
- Жены? Ну да. Мне звонил её адвокат.

Ты сказал всё это не глядя. Тебе было трудно в этом признаться. Я помню, как однажды Бамблби спросил у Спайка, где его мать, и как тот ответил, почти беспечно, что она просто взяла и ушла, заявив, что семейная жизнь не для неё. Твой сын переживал не так, как ты.  
Ты вырастил сына в одиночку, и вдруг та женщина появляется снова, пытается забрать его у тебя.  
Я помню, её потом показали в новостях, после того нашего разговора. Как она заявила, что её ребёнка толкнули на дурной путь, но у него есть мать, которая ждёт его, ждёт, когда он одумается и вернётся домой. Как она обвинила тебя, что ты задурил её сыну голову, приучил доверять инопланетным извергам.

Я спросил тогда, тихо и отчаянно:  
- Разве он не слишком взрослый для тяжб из-за родительских прав?  
- Пару лет не дорос до совершеннолетия. Расклад такой... Суд отдаст сына матери, судя по всему. И знаешь, куда она его денет?

Ты улыбнулся тогда странно, я до сих пор помню эту улыбку. И мне до сих пор не по себе от неё.  
- Она думает, что наш сын свихнулся. Упечёт его в психушку. Чтобы ему «вправили мозги».  
Я поглядел на тебя ошеломлённо, понимая, что значит это «вправить».  
- Никто в здравом уме не станет, любя своего ребёнка...  
- Порой любя делаешь очень плохие вещи.

Мы оба невольно глянули в сторону выхода. Мы знали, что там, немного дальше по коридору, Скайфайр увлечённо показывает Старскриму корабельную лабораторию.  
- Мы никогда не будем настоящими друзьями, нет?  
Ты спросил это, всё ещё улыбаясь той странной, вымученной улыбкой.  
- О чём ты? Конечно мы друзья.  
Но ты продолжал, будто не слышал.  
- В конце концов, вы — это вы, а мы это мы. Он один из вас, и что вам слёзы нескольких белковых?  
- Бред сумасшедшего.  
- А ты думаешь, мир не сумасшедший?  
- Ты для меня не просто белковое.  
- А я всё не пойму, что ты для меня такое.

Ты говорил, но натянутая улыбка сошла с твоего лица, и ты остался сидеть просто потерянный, неуверенный.  
Мы опять замолкли. Теперь я понимаю, что тебе хотелось, чтобы я разозлился, ведь так уйти стало бы легче.  
Мы оба знали, что следует делать, ведь так?  
Тебе нужно уходить, а мне нужно остаться. Тебе — ради сына, мне — ради командира.  
На следующий день Оптимус официально примет Старскрима в ряды автоботов.  
На следующий день, ваша почти детская вера в нас, уже пошатнувшаяся, исчезнет, уйдёт навсегда.  
На следующий день, автоботы разделятся.  
На следующий день, мир перестанет притворяться понятным.  
Но мы больше не стали ничего говорить. Мы просто сидели вместе, бок о бок, в последний день, когда могли назвать себя друзьями.

_____________


End file.
